


Lucky for you that's what I like.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [59]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: A piece of literature, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It's basically just fucking, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, this gets messier with every chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: "Say it." Connor's tone, dripping with demand, was everything Jude wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He needed to please his man, give Connor everything he's expecting from him, like the good boy he is.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Say it." Connor's tone, dripping with demand, was everything Jude wanted to hear for the rest of his life. He needed to please his man, give Connor everything he's expecting from him, like the good boy he is. So he just muttered those words in a soft, pleading tone, knowing experience firsthand how much Connor quivered to have Jude like this, kneeled and submissive as he craved for his touch and pleading for his approbation.

"Please."

 

Connor gave a husky, disapproval noise from his throat, causing Jude's eyes to flutter shut close in flushing embarrassment, his lips parting in a soft moan. "Please, Daddy."

"Good." Connor smirked, ramming his fingers through Jude's hair before clutching them around a thick strand of hair, eliciting a loud groan to escape Jude's throat. "Have you been a good boy?"

"I am." Jude replied honestly, his eyes slowly fluttering open and staring at the boy who was standing in front of him, whose eyes were seething with lustful possession.

“Tell me." Connor's voice sounded incredibly steady. It always was. That's probably why it turned Jude on beyond belief, eager to please every small naughty fantasy flashing across Connor's mind, aware that above all 7.5 billion of people on Earth, _Connor chose Jude._

It was his job, his pleasure, his wish to give Connor anything he wanted.

Connor trailed off on a low breath before ramming his fingers through Jude's hair, his eyes wide and blazing as he breathed out, "Tell me how good you've been these past few days."

Jude bit back a smile, a bashful blush creeping over his cheeks. He leaned into the soft ministration of Connor's fingers playing with his hair, while his other hand was cupping him by the back of his neck. "I.. I waited for you." Jude admits softly, his cracking slightly, recalling how hard he's been throughout Connor's absence, gone to visit his parents' house in Los Angeles for a couple of days.

“I felt so lonely." and sad, and moody and horny but Jude didn't verbalize those thoughts. He didn't need to. Connor knew it beforehand.

"Yeah?" There was a lazy smile stretching over his features, his eyes falling shut as he whimpered, "Have you behaved, babe? Did you do what I asked you? Did you come?"

Jude shook his head despite knowing damn well that Connor was probably going to catch him lying to his face but afraid of the consequences that would follow, Jude still said no.

"I didn't. I did what you told me to do."

"Have you touched yourself?" Connor's eyes were already opened when Jude finally decided to lift his gaze and met those gorgeous hazel diamonds staring straight into his own. Jude's heart stuttered in his chest at the intensive look in Connor's eyes just as he was reading his most personal thoughts, and shook his head once again, more firmly that second time around.

 

"Tell me the truth, Jude." Connor's voice was back to being full of demand, sounding almost outraged by the lack of sincerity in Jude's response. Jude's breath hitched, his lip starting to tremble as he admitted through a feeble whimper. "I.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Connor. I.. I w-was so hard.. I-- I kept staring at the dildo y-you gave me at C-Christmas and-- fuck, I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. I screwed up..."

"Stand up." Connor cut him off with a sharp edge in his voice that sent waves of goosebumps breaking across Jude's skin.

"C-Con."

Connor closed his eyes, almost as Jude's voice was his biggest kryptonite, capable of making him weak in the knees (It totally was). A long intake of breath was swelling in his chest as he countered quietly, "You know the rules, Jude."

Jude glanced down at his cock, hard and leaking then, with a pleading look in Connor's eyes and an apologetic smile playing at the edges of his lips, he breathed out. "I-It only happened one time.. I.. I f-fucked myself on that dildo b-but it wasn't the s-same. I-I swear."

Connor didn't smile back despite the rush of pride flooding through his whole body and settling in his chest at the admission that despite Jude had been fucked himself on a plastic, lifeless cock, it still left him high and dry.

“Stand up.”

Once Jude stood up on buckling legs, his knees aching from kneeling that long in front of him, Connor pulled him flush against him, eliciting a short intake of breath to leave him when Connor leaned in to whisper in his ear, voice sultry and filled with calm. "Nothing will ever be deemed worthy of being compared to my cock. Do you hear me?”

"Y-yes." He gave an erratic nod of his head, not because Connor wanted him to but because, what Connor said was the plain truth. Jude gulped down saliva, his throat suddenly gone dry before making one overdue statement. "I-it didn't feel the same. Nothing will ever make me feel as good as your cock."

"That's good." Connor told him, his lips brushing softly against the underside of his ear where his lips are trailing a bunch of kisses down his skin. "But you still disobeyed me and I can't bring myself to overlook your misconduct, Jude.”

"Only this time." Jude pleaded him, his hands clutching against the hard skin of Connor's abs, his hungry gaze following the motion of his hand moving over the bare skin, warm and prickling with sweat. "P-Please, I won't do it anymore."

"I know you won't, Jude."

Connor told him in a soft tone that actually sent a glimpse of hope flooding in his chest, that was before getting his hopes and dreams brutally crushed by Connor's hand, dragging him towards their bed and pushing him on the mattress.

"You won't because you're about to learn your lesson, is that right?" Connor's voice sounded cooing, almost sweet but Jude knew it was a facade. He kept looking up at Connor with half lidded eyes, his long lashes fanning against his cheeks and soft moans escaping his lips.

"Yes." Jude bit on his bottom lip in a weak attempt to refrain a smirk to break free. God, he couldn't wait to for the punishment to start. "Come here.." 

Connor didn't join him though, in favor of standing idle at the feet of their bed with a smug look flashing across his features at the way Jude's quivering in anticipation of what's about to happen.

"Connor--"

"Do it." Jude gave a long, wanton moan at the premise behind Connor's sharp voice, sensing what Connor's asking him to do for him; It made sense. It was a punishment for having disobeyed to Connor's demand to keep himself from coming throughout the few days they spent apart from each other.

Connor instructed him to do something and Jude.. Jude hadn't been a good boy for Connor. He felt like he'd deserved to be punished for his misconduct.

He knew what's Connor was going to say, he'd heard those words enough times that he was able to feel the rush of adrenaline boiling in his veins even before they actually spill from his mouth,  _"Fuck yourself on that dildo for me."_

 

Jude had Connor's name on his lips, begging to replace his fingers with his own but Connor didn't listen, probably too much mesmerized by the hypnotic motion of Jude's lubed fingers nimbly pushing in and out of his hole, or just. _. careless_ of Jude's pleas. Jude's disobeyed him in favour of taking what he wanted from the dildo instead of waiting for Connor to feed him with the real deal.

Jude's eyes never broke eye contact with his own, well, maybe once in a while he allowed himself to look down at the way his hand was expertly stroking his cock.

"Did you finger yourself?" Connor asked him breathlessly, jerking his cock a little faster at the way Jude's fingers kept stretching his hole. 

"Yeah." Jude whined, throwing his head backwards on the mattress. "I did."

"Were you thinking of me?" 

"Always." Jude moaned, forcing himself to open his eyes, rewarded by the satisfied smile on Connor's face at the admission. "Am I doing good, daddy?"

Connor's smile grew wider as he gave a nod of approvation at the look of innocence oozing from every pore.

"Yes, you're always so good for me."

"Mmh, want you." Jude whined, crooking his finger into a precise spot Connor's acquainted with, very well. "Want your cock, daddy. P-please."

"You'll have to settle for that one, I'm afraid." Connor smirked, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the rush of blood going straight to his cock. 

"Asshole." As soon as the word escaped his lips, Jude froze, his mouth falling open in a gasp. "I.. I--"

Connor bit on his bottom lip as he finally stepped forward. He put one knee on the bed and stared down at Jude with a shake of his head, "Is that the appropriate way to talk to your daddy?"

"N-No." Jude swallowed down saliva, lowering down his gaze in embarrassment. He let his man down again. "I was so bad, Connor. I deserve to be punished." 

"Yeah, you do." Connor agreed, brushing his hand over Jude's knee. "What do you suggest, huh?"

Jude pretended to think of a fulfilling punishment but nothing really came into his mind so he just spilled the first thing he could come up with. "You could spank me."

Connor raised an eyebrow at Jude's peculiar suggestion, "Spank you?"

"Yeah, with your dick."

Connor hummed under his breath, coming to reach for the dildo left untouched on Jude's bed. He turned in his hand without sparing a second glance in Jude's direction then he stood up.

"I want to watch you as you fuck yourself on this one." Connor asserted with firm edge in his voice. Jude just nodded submissively. "Then I'll fuck you so hard that you won't need any more dildos for the next twenty years."

 

 

The worst thing wasn't having to use a dildo when Connor's dick was right there, within reach. No. It was fucking himself on that thing with Connor's dick poking between his ass cheeks and the lovely sensation of his lips brushing along the outline of his ear, all of that while being overstimulated by his hand jerking him off with Connor's sultry voice whispering filthy things in his ear. That was the absolute worst.

"Yeah, that's so good huh?"

"No.." Jude's voice broke on a moan, his hand coming to grab Connor by the back of his neck in a weak attempt to chase his lips, "It's not as good as your cock.. P-Please, Connor. I-- I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

Jude rolled his eyes to the back of his head. "This. I.. P-Please. I need your cock.."

"You'll get it soon." Connor promised him and he really sounded like he meant it. "Just a little bit, okay?"

"I'm going to come. Oh God.." Jude gave a loud moan when Connor's mouth latched on the warm sensitive skin of his neck.

The sweet torture from both sides lasted more than intended, then, considering that Connor's only human, he felt the tingling sensation pooling in his stomach.

“Stop." Connor croaked with voice, for the first time that night, broken and vulnerable. Jude didn't like the feeling of emptiness that comes after pulling the dildo out, but it only lasts a brief moment, the right amount of time that took Connor to gracelessly throw the thing on the floor and pin Jude on his back against the mattress. Jude gave a needy moan when Connor licked into his mouth, hungry and desperate as he's been waiting for years before finally get a taste of his man.

"Mmmh." Jude breathed against his mouth, his fingers threading through Connor's sweaty hair as the erratic motion of Connor's hips rolling against his own during the brief yet passionate make-out session made him lose his mind for the umpteenth time, that night. Connor pecked him sweetly and tenderly on his lips one last time, feeling the outline of Jude's smile against his own before finally pushing into him.

 

It didn't last long because of the way Jude'd been edged for the past hour and Connor.. well, he was fucking Jude like his whole life depended on it. He was slamming so hard into his hole that the bed was banging against the wall, causing his neighbours to start yelling at the two of them to _stop fucking like rabbits, For fuck sake!_

"I'm coming!" Jude screamed, followed by a cry of Connor's name and the voice of the old Ignes coming from the other end of the wall, screaming back, "Was about time! Someone's trying to sleep here!"

Connor followed suit, crashing Jude's body with his weight right after filling him with his seeds, "You are going to be the death of me.." Connor breathed heavily in his ear before pressing a gentle kiss on Jude's temple, who happily snuggled against him, lacing his arms around Connor's neck.

"Me?" He asked, with incredulous pitch in his voice as he melted into the tender ministration of Connor's lips brushing over his sweaty cheeks and eyes. "Me?! Seriously Connor?"

Connor smiled, raising his eyebrow. "Oh, is it Connor now? I'm not your daddy anymore?" 

Jude's cheeks were already flushed with heat but Connor could tell that he was blushing for a whole different reason now, "It's weird outside of sex.."

"It's always weird, Jude." Connor pointed out.

Jude punched him playfully on his shoulder, countering. "I like what I like, okay? Besides, I'm not questioning your lace kink."

It was Connor's turn to flush red at the comeback spilling innocently from Jude's lips.

"Whatever." Connor shrugged. _"I like what I like."_


	2. Chapter 2

It goes on all night, the slightly uncomfortable buzz in his ass that ends up bursting across his whole body, causing a rush of blood to go straight to his cock.

It would be apparently easy to excuse himself from the guests sitting at their dinner table and lock himself in the bathroom. He's been so hard rock in his pants that Jude's sure all he needs is few strokes to take the edge off he's been building throughout the whole night.

Jude's certain that Connor wouldn't even notice if he left the table in this immediate moment.

He gives a raspy cough before standing up, Connor's eyes immediately finding his own. Jude tries to dislodge the intensive look Connor's sending his way at the best of his possibilities when he announces to their guests, "I'll be right back." But, as predicted, Connor just raises an eyebrow, following him with his gaze until he's finally able to let out a long, exhausted breath he's been holding for most of the night. Once he's out of sight, Jude picks up on his steps, his heart beats picking up speed uncontrollably in his chest.

He needs to be alone. He needs to get his hand on his cock. God, _he needs to come._

He lets out a long, withheld sigh of relief when he's finally come to a stop to the bathroom's door.

 _My safe heaven_ , he mutters to himself as a pleased smile takes over his features, completely unaware of the silent steps following his own.

"Jude?"

_Crap._

Jude doesn't turn around. He can't turn around. Not now. He nearly moans out loud when a very familiar chest is pressing against his back, a pair of pump lips lingering against his pulsing point.

"Baby.."

Jude lets his eyes to fall close in wild desperation. He's been caught. _Again._

"Were you trying to fool everyone? Fool me?" Connor asks, an amused smile clearly audible in his voice.

"No." Jude replies on a shaky breath, his mouth falling open in a gasp when Connor's hand comes to stroke his dick from above his pants, twitching with interest beneath Connor's touch.

"Do you think I haven't noticed how you have been squirming in your seat all night?" Connor continues, his mouth never stops sending shivers down his spine with every sloppy, open-mouthed kiss trailing down his neck. "That's what you were waiting for, huh? To finally be alone and jerk off at the thought of my cock wrecking your little, horny butthole?"

"Yes." Jude moans, long and wanton, getting even hornier and more flushed in the face, at the thought of Connor putting a good use of his words, later.

Connor smirks against his neck, pulling back the hand that has been stroking Jude's clad cock until this moment. Jude hisses at the loss of contact, pushing his ass back against Connor's prominent bulge in a weak attempt to chase the cock of his dreams, craving that friction back. He'd be ready to give away _anything_ to have it back. "F-Fuck." Jude gives a loud moan, his whole body going through a shudder as the umpteenth buzz makes his body burst into flames of wild desire.

"You look so good like this." Connor breathes out, sounding further away than before. Jude's so weak in the knees that has to bracket himself against the door in order to keep himself in balance, his forehead comes to rest against the cold surface of the wooden door, three seconds after, when Connor describes in vivid details what's in store for him and _Jesus_ , not to be rude or antisocial or anything but he can't wait for the moment to dismiss their friends and _hop in the saddle._ "Can't wait to pull that thing out of your ass and wreck you until you won't be able to walk all week."

 

Only when Jude's heart race has finally returned to its regular pattern and the white noise in his ears has dissipated, Jude realizes he's been left alone. He curses under his breath as he wipes some sweat off his forehead. He grazes his hand over his stiff cock in order to find some release _but_ it almost feels like he's been doused with an ice cold shower the moment Connor left. He's still hard rock but his own hand doesn't serve the same effect as Connor's does. Jude gives a resigned sigh, that quickly turns into a breathless moan when his prostate is suddenly being stimulated by another quick buzz, pounding (too much) _briefly_ but at the right spot.

"This is going to be a long night." Jude hisses under his breath, fixing his crotch on his way back to the dining room.

 

 _It's truly is_ and it's all Connor's fault if Jude's been acting weird all night and the guests are sending him looks between curious and concerned for his mental sake anytime he jumps on his chair, right out of nowhere and in the middle of the most clichè conversations, whenever Connor decided _it's time for a buzz._

"Jude." Taylor finally snaps, throwing him a dreadful glare when his fingers brush with Connor's when they both reach for the same bottle of beer across the table and Jude nearly falls off his chair. She gives a sigh, pursuing her lips. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Jude rushes to say, unable to refraining himself from keeping his voice nothing but short and _edgy_. He gives a nervous laugh, avoiding everyone's gaze in favor of staring with wild interest at his empty plate. "I'm fine! Everything is fine! Why shouldn't I be fine?"

He kicks Connor's calf when he hears the muffled laugh coming out of him, quickly turning in a quiet hiss of pain.

Taylor doesn't buy it, if the look of genuine concern and annoyance flashing across her features is anything to go by. Then, she gives a quiet chuckle, rolling her eyes in amusement as she says, "You've been edgy all night. God, _what's up your ass?"_

 _Oh, nothing.. just a little wireless vibrator that's making me leak in my underwear as we speak._ Jude decides he doesn't want to be thrown across the table by Taylor's wrath so he settles for a shrug of his shoulders, in a way to look casual like a wireless vibrator isn't making his ass religious during the weekly dinner with their closest friends.

Connor bites down on his bottom lip, clearly over the moon _ecstatic_ by the look of discomfort on Jude's face, quickly colored by a crimson blush rising in his cheeks. 

"Anyone wants dessert?"

"I do." 

And finally, Jude gets it one hour later.

 

 

Jude's on his hands and knees, screaming louder than he's ever done in his entire life when the first stroke of Connor's tongue slides across his swollen, abused hole. As if the wetness of his saliva were _actually_ enough to soothe the _thirst of cock_ screaming from every pore. Connor pulls back, chortling at the wrecked moan leaving Jude at sudden the loss of contact. Connor makes shushing sounds, pressing a trail of kisses upwards, starting from his ass cheeks and going upwards to his back, until his mouth is at level with Jude's ear. "Shh, baby. Don't cry."

  
"I c-can't." Jude cries out, his knees buckling under his weight. "I waited all night for this. I d-deserve it. P-please, Con."

"You claim you deserve it?"

"I do." Jude fucking does, okay? He's endured this sweet torture for four fucking hours and he deserves his reward. He doesn't want to believe any other fucks Connor's trying to feed him with, now _. Well, unless it's his dick._ Jude makes a mental note to go to church and cleanse his soul from that devious thought, on Sunday.

"I'm highly disappointed in you, Jude." Connor retorts with light, teasing tone, circling his rim with his finger as he adds, "Has your mind removed already what you did to deserve this punishment?"

His mind hasn't. Jude hasn't. He just hoped Connor did forget, well aware that it most likely will never happen. Not even in a decade.

"Uh..."

"Yeah." Connor sounds quite pleased himself as he reminds to Jude, "You came before I gave you permission to."

Yes. That.

"That was very disrespectful towards your daddy, wasn't it?"

"Yes." But it has been so fucking hot that Jude got momentarily deprived of the gift of sight by the waves of fire bursting across his skin when he's come down from the high, that day. Jude's cock got erect again in no time when Connor called him out on that, telling him that since he has been misbehaving, he would have had to take due measures.

 

“ _Next time... We'll use that new toy. I'll stuff it inside of you and I'll take control of the remote. I'll decide when to use it. Would you like that, baby? You'll be on edge, never knowing when to expect the buzz. It could arrive when you're filling yourself a glass of wine, or whenever someone is talking to you. You'll get so hard by the end of the night that your brain will be completely fried by the time I fuck you on the mattress.”_

 

Jude's mind has already blacked out completely from anything but the stretch of Connor's cock sliding into his ass. He's so weak that he feels like he's lost sensibility of his own body. That, until Connor pulls him flush against his body, encircling his waist with one arm while his other hand cups him by the back of his neck.

"You are still so incredibly tight, no matter that you've been stimulated for _hours._ Jesus, Jude. You have no idea how hot you are." 

The corners of Jude's mouth quirk up in a pleased smile caused by Connor's words dripping sweetly and fondly from his tongue in the throes of the way his hole it's being ravaged.

"Tell me you are mine." Connor's raspy voice echoes into his ear when Jude throws his head backward on his shoulder, grazing his fingers into the softness of Connor's hair and pulling at it when Connor's starts pounding harder, faster, just like Jude likes, no, like Jude _loves._

_"Tell me."_

Jude moans, giving a small nod of his head. He's so gone on lust that not even the smallest sound comes out of his mouth. How can he since he's completely deprived of air in his lungs whenever Connor fucks him with wild abandon like this?

"I am yours. Now. F-Forever. I'll never leave you."

Connor hides his smirk into the crook of his neck, muttering against the warm, sweaty expanse of skin that _he will never, ever leave Jude either_. Jude doesn't have to look into his eyes to check if Connor's telling him the truth. He trusts Connor with every fiber of his being. If he could, he'd rip out his heart and give it to Connor to keep, although he's already the rightful owner of his heart.

"I-- fuck, baby." Connor moans in his ear, sounding rightfully out of breath. "Turn around. Wanna see you."

Jude nods, letting out a soft noise of displeasure when Connor's cock slides out for two seconds in order to let him settle on his back. Connor doesn't let any more seconds to go by without filling Jude with his cock, he settles in between his parted legs and leans down to kiss him at the exact time his cock slides back into his happy place.

Connor never stops kissing Jude not when they both reach the peak of their orgasm, not ever. Neither of them finds easy to fall down from the high of the aftermath but eventually, when blood has rushed back to his brain, Connor starts kissing Jude's high on lust expression, over his flushed cheeks and sweaty brows until his mouth stops one inch away from Jude's. He waits until Jude's eyes slowly flutter back open, staring back at him with the look of someone that couldn't even think of a happier place he'd rather be, in this exact moment.

"What?"

Connor shrugs, brushing his nose against Jude's. Every word feels vain in this moment. Even if he had words left, Connor couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful is to be this comfortable, at ease, serene, like constantly walking on cloud nine with someone else.

Maybe, only three words do.

"I love you."

Jude smiles. How can he not to? 

"I love you too." He blushes before adding with a cheeky smirk. _"Daddy."_


	3. Chapter 3

  
"Connor.. oh fuck, oh fuck-- yes, Connor. Right there, oh my--”

Connor doesn't deem worthy of a single glance, he kept doing tricks with his tongue like _pushing_ and _pulling_ _away_ so to simultaneously give and deprive Jude of the best feeling he's ever experienced, only second to the mind-blowing stretch of Connor's huge cock sliding into him. Jude loves when Connor rims him fast and ruthless until his hole is dripping so wet with Connor's saliva that when Connor pulls off for air and climbs back to his body, he can savor the taste of both of them on Connor's tongue.

"Fuck me. Oh, please. I want you to ruin me with your cock. C-Connor, please."

Connor smirks against his ass cheek where he's sucking bites, before starting to trace the outline of Jude's hole with the tip of his index finger maddeningly slow, like he's got all the time in the world to succeed in frying every single one of Jude's (still) functioning brain cells.

Jude's legs were sprawled open on the bed, his wrists being held by Connor's grip, keeping them pressed above his head. His back arches off the bed as soon as he feels the stretch of Connor's finger gently sliding inside. It burns, the first contact with his finger, although his hole's all wet and loose with saliva. Connor's finger crooks just slightly, sending thrills of pleasure short but intense like a buzz up and down his spine.

It would be easier for Jude to prepare if he knew what Connor's next move will be. The black tie covering his eye doesn't really help his case, although Connor has never followed a pattern when it comes to driving Jude absolutely wanton with lust. It has always been like that during sex. If Jude's expecting Connor to rim him, Connor surprises him with his mouth on his cock. When Jude's waiting for Connor's tongue on his body, Connor manhandles him on his stomach, bends him on the bed and starts assaulting his hole. When it comes to sex and Connor, Jude's always on the edge of his seat, never knowing what to expect.

Tonight makes no exception. Tonight Connor's in the mood to be the one in charge, to take his pleasure from the desperate moans coming from Jude and the breathless pleas echoing through the silence of the room. Jude's begging to let him come but tonight, Connor's plans are to make him come untouched before fucking him raw and ruthlessly with his cock until there's not air left in Jude's lungs, until they're burning with the ache of every plea slipping out of his lips.

"You look so good like this.." Connor tells him, his free hand coming to play with his hair, petting gently like Jude adores. "You are taking my finger so good, Jude. You always do what I'm expecting you to do. You are always so eager for me. I bet you would like to see, huh? The moment I slide into you. The moment my cock finally eases that itch into you, is that right?"

Jude bites on his bottom lip as to fight back a moan. He fails miserably. He gives a yelp of surprise when Connor slides two fingers into him. "Is that correct, Jude? I asked you a question." 

Connor's demanding tone makes Jude's cock twitch briefly, Connor eyes the exact moment when his fingers itch to roam down and probably wrap around his cock but Jude doesn't, like the good boy he is. Always following Connor's demands. 

"Y-yes." Jude croaks feebly, his bottom lip being held so roughly between his teeth that's probably going to bleed soon. "W-want to see it."

Connor makes a tsk sound, his fingers sliding roughly out of him, leaving his ass wet and so empty that makes Jude's breath catch in his throat. He keeps teasing him with his finger, circling over his rim and tells him, voice low and dripping with fake innocence, "Maybe next time, baby. Today, I want you to ride my cock like this, Jude." 

"Yes." Jude's ecstatic by the premise since he absolutely loves riding Connor's cock.  It doesn't happen on daily basis but when it does, well, Jude's up for a rodeo. "Want that." 

Connor gives an affirmative nod although Jude can't see him through the tie and says, voice thick with arousal as he traces the spurt of pre-come drooling from Jude's cock. "You'd look so good like this, Jude. Bouncing on my cock completely blindfolded. Can't wait to see you take my cock up your ass, Jude."

"Do that." Jude doesn't need to be told twice. He thinks he's being put on this planet to be wrecked by Connor's cock.

"Come here, Baby," Connor tells him, his voice sounds wrecked and it does things to Jude's cock that not even scientists would be able to give an explanation to that phenomenon. 

Jude gives this long sigh that sounds almost like relief but Connor can also make out exhaustion and impatience that Jude's doing a terrible job at keeping at bay. He doesn't make him notice, giving Jude that sometimes --okay, all times-- Connor drags it out until Jude's body too numb and pliant to be fully participating in the love making. He takes Jude's hand and rests it on his chest, letting Jude push him on his back on the mattress. and climbs over his body, he smiles at Connor in a way that reminds Connor of the first smile he's sent in his way when they first met. He'll never forget how a smile so subtle and bashful it has been able to burn a hole through his cold heart. Jude kisses him, long and deep, in a way that makes Connor's burn with fiery passion for this man. Like only Jude's ever been capable to and can't really help himself at this point, can't hold those words back.

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too." Jude smiles. 

Connor reciprocates the smile and kind of hates himself for being the bad cop of the situation but... "Huh, Jude?"

"Yeah?" 

Connor gives a pointing nod at his leaking cock, only then realizing that Jude can't quite follow his gaze. Then, when Connor's hand comes to grab Jude's and leads it to his aching cock, it finally hits him.

"Oh, someone's impatient.."

Connor rolls his eyes, an impatient groan escaping him as he says with voice dripping with demand. _"Get on my cock, Jude."_

 

As any other time, Jude's been riding Connor's cock, Jude's mouth falls open in a wanton gasp as soon as he slowly slides down, taking the whole length inch by inch.

Connor can't get over the look of pure ecstasy flashing across Jude's face, looking like he's just found religion the moment Connor's cock slides into him.

He lets out a mewling noise when Connor's dick twitches into his ass, the wait becoming unbearable but, at the same time, Connor knows that Jude needs some time to adjust to his endowed length stretching inside. The moment Jude starts moving above him, Connor's eyes flutter close as Jude's name slips out of his lips like a breathless prayer. It's so good. Everything with Jude is so good but sex is something Connor wouldn't be able to keep at bay for more than two days. From the moment he wakes up, till the moment he falls asleep, Connor wants to ruin him. He can't help himself. It's almost animalistic, the urge he has in him to own Jude in every possible way. He can barely imagine what would feel like to lose Jude, to have this with someone else. He can't. He can't even picture the scenario in his head without feeling that sickening knot forming at the base of his stomach. He can't think of a possible scenario where he and Jude are not together. He can't, but he also knows that if Jude ever wants to leave him, if he ever decides that Connor's not the person that makes him happy anymore, well, he'll have to accept it, whatever it takes. Even if that means to break his own heart, he'll always put Jude's happiness before his own.

He comes on a desperate cry of Jude's name with a trembling pitch in his voice that quite doesn't resemble his own. He opens his arms to welcome Jude's numb, freshly fucked body falling against his own as soon as he reaches the pitch of his orgasm, his come spurting over Connor's stomach and thigh.

Jude's still wearing his blindfold, Connor notices. He takes it off and as soon as Jude's eyes slowly adjust to the dim light coming from the lamp on the nightstand, the first thing Jude notices is that Connor's eyes are glazed overlike _never_ before.

Jude doesn't say anything. There's no need to. He settles on his side of the bed and pulls his boyfriend into his arms, whispering into his ear, "I won't do that." he says. "I won't leave you." and Connor believes him _. He does._ He's not sure how long Jude will fulfill that promise, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you probably won't believe me but this chapter has some plot.

 

A long, heavy moan left Jude's throat at the sudden assault of something wet, _very wet,_  more specifically, the wet swipe of a tongue licking down his spine, over his crack, heading for his rim.

  
"Mhh, Connor. Fuck."

Connor lets out an assertive moan, never interrupting the sweet, torturing assault in Jude's hole. He keeps savoring Jude like the best cherry pie he's ever tasted. Not even that, made by his lovely grandma, can compare. 

Connor woke up, strangely, before Jude this morning and, as soon as he's rolled on his side of the bed, facing Jude, he was met by the enticing sight of his boyfriend's sleeping figure. He was laying on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow and his lips were slightly parted, releasing small puffs of air. Connor's finger twitched to reach for his warm cheek, caressing the unblemished skin, but he decided to refrain himself, focusing on the way Jude's ass peeked from the sheets messily wrapped around his naked body. It was at that precise moment that Connor decided to give his _baby_ the _good morning_ he deserved. 

"Mh, Connor. Please."

Connor pulled his tongue out, panting against Jude's ass cheek, a devious smirk pulling over the corners of his mouth."What?"

Jude keeps releasing broken sounds from his throat, his hips relentlessly arching off the bed even now that Connor's tongue's not sliding into him anymore. 

"Tell me. You know you can ask whatever you want and _daddy_ will hear you."

It's a good thing that Jude's face is still buried in the pillow, hiding the blush creeping over his face from Connor's eyes. As if Connor was completely clueless about Jude's flushed face.

"I.. I don't know if I can."

Connor's eyebrows come together in a deep frown, his hands coming to rest on Jude's cheeks. "Tell me, Jude."

Connor's commanding tone leaves no room for objections.

"Let me fuck you."

The sound Connor makes hurts Jude's pride more than it should have, knowing, since the very first day they started having sex, that Connor wasn't, not even under negotiation, _versatile._

The laughs Connor gives, vibrates against his ass cheek, sounding almost  _hysterical,_  "Oh, baby... you want my cock  _so bad_  that you are being delirious right now?”

Jude squeezes his eyes shut at the way Connor's finger start circling around him, not pushing but teasing until Jude's a writhing mess under his touch.

“You look so good. So  _pliant_  to do whatever I ask. You'd do whatever I ask to get my cock, wouldn't you?”

“Yes.” Jude moans, his fingers clutching around the sheets until his knuckles turn white. “Yes, daddy.”

 

Connor grins, reaching for the bottle of lube hidden under his pillow. Jude's body trembles with anticipation at the distinctive sound of the cap being popped open, his breath short and heavy against his pillow breaks in a loud mewling noise of displeasure as soon as Connor's lubed finger starts poking at his hole.

 “I knew it.” Connor smiles, gently sliding his finger in. He waits until Jude adjusts to the intrusion, his body strung out with tension finally relaxing as soon as he starts moving his skilled finger inside. He continues. “I knew it since the first time I saw you that you were going to be my _good boy_.”

 

Jude lets his eyelids to heavily fall close as Connor's fingers brush against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure intense as electric shocks to break across his whole body. His mind wandering back to the time he met Connor Stevens for the first time. That day, his life changed for good.

 

 

Jude wasn't looking for a _sugar daddy_. He had higher standards than _that._ He wasn't a hooker either. Again, he has some self-respect. He was just a broke student working his ass off, juggling between making it through college and make a living through his part time job at McDonald's.

“Good evening.” Jude started with a dull, bored, mechanic tone in his voice that screamed _annoyance_. “What can I get y-”

Words died in his throat as soon as he turned his face to face the car, his jaw dropping at the sight of the fancy ass Bentley gracefully pulled over before his eyes.

“Huh.”

Jude cleared his throat, a bashful blush rising in his cheeks, almost feeling intimidated by the car itself. Then his eyes were drawn to the person driving that fancy ass car and Jesus Christ if he wasn't the most jaw dropping boy he ever met. It wasn't just his hazel eyes that caught Jude's attention. It was the whole ensemble. His thousand watt smile brighter than the sun and his sandy, soft looking hair looking wild and messy after a long day at work, the shirt slightly unbuttoned and the tie loose around his collar. He was.. so fuckable. Jesus Christ. He had to make a mental note to not get a boner during working hours and his face turned even more flushed at the thought of having to make that mental note  _in the first place_!

“W-what can I get you?” Jude attempted to ask at some point, ignoring the queue of cars in line behind the fancy ass Bentley cussing and honking at him.

“Mcdouble.” the boy said with a weird grin spreading across his face, “And a six pack of nuggets, please.”

“Can I get you something else?” Jude was probably to hear something along the lines of  _'You'_ but the boy sadly shook his head, an amused smile on his face as he probably read his thoughts from the sole look of arousal written in neon lights on Jude's face.

“Thanks.”

“Bye.” Jude sighed, his boner storming off along with that Bentley.

 

It went against his own morals to even wonder what it would be like to suck that man off under his desk. He probably owned his personal office, Jude imagined, with huge windows and a fancy ass mahogany desk. He imagined knocking on his door and after being welcomed by that delicious smile to just crawl under his desk, fiddling with his belt before-

  
“Jude?”

Jude's throat felt suddenly sore. He needed water. His heart pounding uncontrollably in his chest as he turned around and stared wide eyed and utterly flushed in the face at his flat mate.

“Yes?”

“You look like you are living in your own world for a few days now. You sure you are feeling okay?”

His chest ached at the concern clear in Matty's voice. He just shook his head, cracking a weak smile in return. “I am fine. I guess I just need to go out, you know? Breathe some fresh air for a change.”

It wasn't _completely_ untrue.

“My man.” Matty said with a tone of his voice that Jude didn't quite trust. He side hugged him and in that exact moment, Jude just knew that Matty's intentions were dangerous. “ _I got you_.”

Jude was sure that scenes like these only ever happen in movies but nope, despite wondering several times during the night if this was real life -- if it was his life-- Jude had to make peace with himself that yes, Matt actually dragged his ass to a fancy ass club and yes, he was actually introduced to Matt's hook up and, one more time, _yes_. Matt's hook up was actually Connor Stevens _aka_ Bentley boy _aka_ the one that just mistook him for a hooker. Yup. This is real life. The worst thing of all? (But not _that_ much.) when _slightly_ drunk Connor leaned in to whisper in his ear how much he'd like Jude to be his good boy and fuck him like a good daddy would do, well, Jude couldn't bring himself to spill the drink in that bratty, gorgeous face when the following question came on, even if a part of him desperately wanted to.

"I'd pay _good money_ to get my hands on you, tonight."

That was the thing. Jude wouldn't have asked for money to accept that offering (despite his inner prude was calling him out on being the most desperate hoe in this club.) but he wouldn't have done it that night, not like this. Jude just blushed, writing his number on a cocktail napkin before sliding it into his pocket. "Call me when you are sober and we can arrange. You owe me dinner _and_ an apology."

 

Connor succeeded in both of those tasks few days later. He called Jude the following morning, his voice rough with sleep as he murmured soft apologies from the other end of the line. Jude just smiled, listening to Connor's words.

"I'm sorry I blacked out.. I don't remember a single thing about last night."

"That's okay. You behaved. Well, _Almost._ "

"Jesus." Connor hissed, sounding like he was panicking a little bit. "What have I done? Nothing  irredeemable, I hope."

"Nah man. I wouldn't rank it you mistaking me for a hooker an _irredeemable sin._ "

"What?!" Connor shrieked in panick.

"It's okay." Jude laughed. "You were drunk.. and.. aside from that little slip up you said some interesting things last night I'd like to revaluate with you over dinner or something."

"Oh really? Then we have to clear out our schedules." 

"I'm positive that could be arranged. How about tomorrow night?”

Jude's cheeks warmed up at the premise, “That's kind of perfect.”

  
“Okay, then send me your address-” Connor breathes out with a smile that, despite Jude was not able to see him, He still could hear in his voice. “I'll send you a car to pick you up for our date.”

“Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then-.” Jude said, trying to keep his voice steady as he added, “ _Daddy.”_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary? It's just porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, I'm back.

Sometimes Connor likes to  _play,_  although his definition of  _playing_  turns out being, for all intents and purposes, a real conviction for the both of them. They don't do this very often, deprive themselves of each other's touch for days. Mostly because of the increasing amount of socks to wash but also they, Jude especially, tend to become a touch starved zombie.

Any single action out of routine, since the moment the first ray of sunshine hit his face till the moment he falls asleep, becomes an opportunity to "casually." touch Connor. At breakfast, he's might been waiting for Connor to reach for the juice to,  _oh I'm sorry,_  reach for it at the exact same time so that their fingers would touch. He lowers down his eyes on his phone when Connor lifts his glass, feeling the knowing smirk spreading across his face burn a hole through his skulls.

Then, as they are brushing their teeth, both sharing the single sink in the bathroom, Jude might casually let some toothpaste to drop over the edge of his mouth, his half-lidded eyes never leaving Connor's through the mirror as he darts his tongue out, slowly swiping it over his lip.

At the short intake of breath heavily falling from Connor, Jude can't help but release a muted noise of victory from his throat before bending to spit in the sink. There's a wide grin flashing across his features before turning around, his eyes shooting one quick look at his boyfriend just to assess the damages and,  _oh,_  there are damages. 

He bites on his bottom lip as he waltzes out of the bathroom, his hips swaying just slightly as his chest fills with satisfaction and the rough muttering of Connor's voice echoing through his ears, "Fucking tease."

 

He kisses Connor goodbye at the door, his hands, idly at his sides, itches to grab Connor by his tie and pin him against the door, kiss him senseless until clothes are gracefully discarded on the floor.

God, he can't go on like this. Especially when Connor's kisses are always so wet and rough and demanding.

Jude's tempted to slap himself when he gently pulls away from Connor. He raises a finger to his lip feeling it numb and swollen.

His mouth falls open before helplessly fluttering shut, almost like he's forgotten what he was going to say.

"I'd better go." Connor fills in for him. Yes.  _That's what he was going to say._ Connor should do. It's better for the sake of his very nice suit.

"Have fun." Jude says, his voice a little breathless. Connor raises an eyebrow before asking.

"At work? Never."

Jude rolls his eyes, "We could have fun.  _Here_. If you only called sick at work, I'd make sure you'd never get bored."

Connor's mouth twitches in an interesting smirk, his eyes darkening as he mutters under his breath, his tone low and dangerous "Jude.."

"Yes?"

There's a heavy silence filling the air, Connor keeps staring at his face, intensively, like the words he's searching for were currently written on Jude's forehead on bright, neon letters. Then, after a long moment, he exhales heavily, "I don't want to play anymore."

Jude exhales, air leaving his lungs as he says, “Finally. _Thank God._ ”

His cock twitches with interest at the premise full of shameless, sex marathon set in store for them.

"Thank you, daddy." Jude's hand lifts to rest on Connor's chest but ,right before touching the familiar  _land of treasure_ , is being firmly grabbed by Connor's, whose eyes are still glimmering with mischief.

"But Not yet."

Jude gapes helplessly, "But- but you said-"

"Tonight." Connor instructs him, Jude's hand falling on his stomach. "Right now, we are still playing."

Jude lets out a loud groan the exact moment Connor leans in to peck him one last time on the lips before walking out of the door. Jude closes his eyes as he lays against the cold surface of the door to catch his breath.

“Eight more hours.” Jude tells himself, trying to not make it as desperate as it sounds. “Eight more hours of wait and then he'll fuck you. _I promise._ ”

Eight more hours, it's not that long right? He can do it. No distractions, no touching, no Connor.. that should be like a walk in the park.

 

 

  
  


"I fucking hate you. Just get to work already." Jude texts him around noon, his jeans painfully tight at the sight of Connor's nude in front of his eyes and suddenly replaced by Connor's face, thank God, flashing on his phone. Great, Jude thinks, now the asshole's calling him.

"God, don't you have to work?"

Connor, the asshole, is laughing his ass off much to Jude's chagrin. 

"It's lunchtime, baby." Connor tells him, his muffled voice indicates that he's indeed chewing.

"You shouldn't be talking while your mouth's full. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"You like when I talk with my mouth full." 

Jude knows he's not referring to the act of talking about their days while having supper. His face flushes red.

"You are the biggest dick on this planet, I swear to God I won't let you have your way with me, tonight." Connor chokes on whatever he's eating and Jude thinks it's God's punishment for laughing his ass off in spite of his boyfriend's misery. "I don't care if my balls will be so full that I'll start walking on them. You, Connor Stevens are evil! Like, Annabelle level of evilness! And tonight, I won't let you lay a finger on me!"

 

 

Jude's on his knees the moment Connor's back hit the door, his breathing short and erratic as he fiddles with Connor's belt with the ferocity of someone who's going to rip every piece of clothing off him in the next five seconds.

"So much for _"I won't let you lay a finger on me._ " Connor moans, closing his eyes the moment Jude's mouth wraps around his cock. He starts immediately bobbing his head up and down like he's been waiting for the past eight hours to do exactly that. Like he's been picturing the whole scene in his head, that he was supposed to greet Connor and pin him against the door and get his greedy mouth on his cock. The thought that all of this was premeditated sends blood rushing to his cock. Jude's still moaning softly while he sucks, his pace slowing up a little bit and eliciting the neediest sounds out of Connor whose fingers wraps in Jude's hair for two simple reasons. He needs something to hold on before his knees buckle under his weight _and,_ moreover, to push his cock deeper into Jude's mouth.

"Baby, were you hungry?" 

Jude's eyes flutter open, tears welling in his eyes as he gags and chokes on it. He looks up, meeting Connor's eyes and gives a single nod of his head that brings the widest smile on Connor's face. "I'll take care of you. That's what I am here for, right?"

Again, Jude nods, his eyes fluttering shut as he goes back to suck on Connor's cock, his fingers clutching around the hem of Connor's shirt. 

"Oh God Jude.. I'm-" Connor's eyes shoot open in a gasp, his fingers pulling at Jude's hair as comes. Jude doesn't pull away, he keeps gently sucking at it, swiping his tongue over Connor's head, gathering as much of amount of come he manages to get. He deserves that for putting up with this game, isn't he?

"Come on." Connor offers his hand. Jude holds onto it like it were his anchor as he lets Connor pull him back to his feet. Thankfully Connor's arm lacing around his waist keep him on balance because, considering how weak his legs feel at the moment, Jude fears they might give out under his weight. They manage to get to their bedroom and finally, after waiting for eight hours, one of Jude's fantasy is finally fulfilled. All of their clothes are soon discarded on the floor.

 

The thing Jude loves the most, making an exception for Connor's cock in his ass, is Connor's _tongue_ in his ass and the way he grabs him by back of his tighs and pushes his tongue in and out relentlessly, like he'd been starved for days.

"God, Jude." Connor pants, his mouth still ghosting over Jude's wet hole as he catches his breath. "The sounds you make.. y-you don't understand how hot you are."

Jude's mind has completely blacked out of everything except of the blissful sensation of Connor's tongue in him. He barely manages to make an assertive noise, his eyes heavily shutting close as he breathes heavily through his nose. Connor dives in again, his hand falling down and touching himself in search of some release for a very long moment. Then, when Jude's pleas become maddeningly loud and when tears start welling in his lids, Connor decides he's played enough. 

"On your hands and knees." Connor tells him, his tone of voice indicates that there's no room for discussion. Jude complies, mostly because he has no strenght left in his weak bones to argue but also because he really, really likes this position that allows him to feel Connor's cock so deep that he'll get to feel it for the following days. He pushes his finger inside, just one at first, then, when Jude starts pushing against the pressure, he slowly slides another one just as deep. Jude's ready in no time, softly begging under his breath, so consumed of lust that's probably not even aware of the things he's saying. Connor can't make out the most of them, what he can make it out how bad Jude's imploring him to just get over with whatever game he's playing and fuck him until the sun comes up.

"Please, Connor. P-pl-please. Pl-"

Words die in his throat the moment Connor slides the tip of his cock past Jude's rim. He lets out the loudest gasp and then he moans, loud and wanton, as soon as Connor thrusts in, slowly, then pushes out just as slow. 

"F-faster. Please, baby. Faster."

"Shh." Connor tells him, brushing his finger over Jude's spine, a round of goosebumps raising on its wake. "Just take it." 

Jude bucks his hips, trying to meet Connor's thrusts, still too slow and unfulfilling for his liking. 

"I need-"

"What do you need?" Connor asks him, tone smug knowing exactly what he needs but still denying it to him.

"You. I need you." Jude croaks, his voice low and wrecked as he pushes against the pressure.

"You have me." Connor reminds him sweetly. "You have all of me." Then, with a more forceful thrust that brings a loud, breathless gasp out of Jude, he adds. "Forever."

Jude believes that. He believes in a _Forever_ with Connor.  He can see it.

 _"Forever."_ He repeats, a pleased smile taking over his features when Connor starts pushing faster, deeper into him. So deep that he starts seeing stars behind his eyelids. So fucking good that he barely feel pain anymore. It's just blinding pleasure taking over all of him, making it hard to breathe or focus on anything that isn't Connor. His heart, his mind, his everything screams as soon as he comes, on a name, a single name written like ink on his skin.

_"Connor."_

 

**Author's Note:**

>  [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/en_sky9) or [Tumblr](https://skyblue993.tumblr.com/)


End file.
